La Guerre des Boutons
by Plume-now
Summary: Superlock (Supernatural/Sherlock) : fanfic inspirée de la Guerre des Boutons, une histoire de "guerre" entre les enfants de deux villages voisins, dans un village habiteraient les Supernaturalists, dans l'autre les Sherlockians, leur vie, que se soit dans leur temps libre ou scolairement. Les âges sont donc réduits à ceux d'adolescents. [Soupçon de JOHNLOCK/DESTIEL] EN PAUSE


Hello people !

Voici donc ma fic' sur la guerre des boutons, réécrite avec, dans un clan les Sherlockians, dans l'autre, les Supernaturalists.

J'ai longtemps réfléchi à cette idée avant de la mettre en oeuvre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

NB : Evidemment tous les personnages sont plus jeunes...

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Un jour comme les autres**

- Dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

- Tu traînes trop !

- J'arrive je t'ai dit !

Il faisait à peine jour aux alentours, le village dormait encore et le coq venait de chanter. Les rares rayons de soleils balayaient déjà la moitié du centre du village. Deux enfants couraient le long d'un petit chemin de terre discret mais cependant très utilisé si l'on observe bien l'état du sol. Ce chemin entrait dans une forêt après avoir longé un champs de maïs, traversé un pont et à nouveau un champs, mais de blé cette fois.

A cette heure-ci le son de la nature était appesant, les oiseaux chantaient et les cigales les accompagnaient en fond sonore.

- Sam, tu traînes !

- J'ai des cailloux jusque dans les chaussures !

Sam agita sa jambe droite en boitillant.

- Au moins tu n'es pas trempé, toi. Grouille-toi.

- Attend, quémanda-t-il, au moins deux secondes.

- Mais quelle chochotte !

Charlie continua a courir devant.

- Deux secondes ! implora le garçon, une chaussure a moitié déchaussée.

- Non ! Regarde on est presque arrivés !

En effet, les deux enfants avaient abouti à l'entrée de la partie Sud Est de la Forêt. A cette partie-ci des bois, les arbres étaient assez haut, mais quelques-uns avaient brûlés lors d'un récent incendie ; il y avait donc une majorité plus basse d'un minimum de trois mètres, suffisant cependant pour cacher, grâce au feuillage des arbres, quelque chose à la vue d'un simple passant.

Des branches remuèrent entre deux arbres et quelques feuilles tombèrent au sol. Le plus jeune des deux enfants la regarda tomber, comme omnibulés par celle-ci.

Quelque chose bougea dans l'ombre.

Charlie s'arrêta prestement et ramassa une mince branche sur le côté avant de se positionner en garde. Une silhouette se dessina au dessus de l'entrée que formait les deux charmes sur le bord du sentier.

- C'est nous ! cria Charlie en portant les mains à sa bouche pour amplifier le son.

Le garçon sauta à terre et s'approcha d'eux. Vêtu d'un veston blanc sale, d'un vieux pantalon gris noir et d'une paire de grosses chaussures marrons à crampons, il ne faisait pas très habillé mais restait tout de même assez classe.

Il se positionna en travers du chemin faisant obstacle aux deux arrivants.

- Rien à déclarer ? les interrogea-t-il, souriant.

- Laisse-nous passer, Gaby, le pressa la jeune fille.

Gabriel ne réagit pas.

- Je peux enlever mon cailloux maintenant ? gémit Sam.

- Gabriel ! Je dois parler à Dean, c'est assez pressant là tu vois ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Sam.

- Tu sais, c'est moi le messager, Charlie, soupira Gabriel l'air de rien. Si ce n'est pas moi qui vais délivrer ton message, franchement, à quoi je sers, moi ?

- A faire passer ceux de l'ennemi ! Bon, tu as fini ? Tu n'as pas vu dans qu...

Une voix l'interrompit soudain :

- Qui vous a fait ça ?!

Sans attendre la réponse des deux jeunes gens, Castiel poursuivit :

- Non, répondez pas, je sais, les Sherlockians, hein ? Perdent rien pour attendre ceux-là... marmonna-t-il. Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous changer bon sang, vous attendez quoi là ?

- Que Gabriel nous laisse passer ! tonna la jeune fille.

Castiel fusilla Gabriel du regard.

- Gabriel !

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules en prenant un air détaché :

- Boh, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser.

- Suivez-moi, lança Castiel avant de reprendre la marche.

Gabriel et Charlie lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- Hé, attendez-moi, je n'ai pas enlevé tous les cailloux ! cria Sammy au loin.

* * *

Ailleurs, au même moment, à l'autre côté du pont, dans la partie opposée non loin de la forêt, le silence n'était pas vraiment de sortie.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis qu'il ne_ fallait pas_ chanter avant d'attaquer ! s'énervait Greg.

- Hé, oh, du calme hein, j'avais a peine commencé quand on leur est tombé dessus !

Sally, face au jeune homme, le visage barbouillé de crasse suite à l'affrontement, se tenait dans la position d'un coupable subissant un interrogatoire.

Perdant son sang froid, Greg allait riposter quand une voix intervint :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux ados se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement.

- Sally a recommencé à chanter juste avant qu'on se batte, elle dit que c'est plus « cool » et « professionnel », grinça le garçon.

La jeune fille adopta une mine outrée, mais Mycroft ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter :

- C'est pas ça le plus important là, on doit être prêt au cas ou les Supernaturalists attaquent, ils peuvent venir n'importe quand à partir du moment où Dean verra ce qu'on a fait à ses gens, je vous garantis qu'il ne va pas rester sans bouger !

Sally claqua sa langue, nerveuse.

- Mais...

- Et puis c'est vrai, Sally ! coupa le jeune commandant. Chanter avant d'attaquer, c'est un avantage qu'on perd à cause de toi, ils auraient pas pu fuir si tu avais pas chanté et on aurait gagné. Regarde, t'imagines pas le chantage qu'on aurait pu faire à Dean en les capturant, on aurait tellement pu gagner ! En plus Charlie est importante pour leur clan, on leur aurait fait pression, ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses mais juste parce que tu as décidé de chanter, on a pas bougé d'un pouce !

Mycroft pointa son doigt vers la jeune fille et planta son regard dans les yeux.

- ... Chanter quoi déjà... ?

Sans faillir – paraissant même au contraire vouloir défier son commandant et par fierté, Sally se mit au garde à vous. A la tête de Mycroft, on pouvait déjà voir qu'il le regrettait déjà, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre avant qu'elle n'ouvrit grand la bouche... :

- AUX AAAARMEUH CITOYEEEENS, PRENEEEEEZ VOS BATAILLOOONS... !

Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle – et que Greg se débouchait les oreilles – Mycroft intervint vite :

- Hrmm, oui ça va ça va, bref, on s'en fiche, la prochaine fois abstient-toi ou Molly prendra ta place. Ou, pire. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Le commandant allait déjà partir quand Sally ne pu, encore une fois, retenir sa langue. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas exprimée, c'était trop beau. Elle devait donner le fond de sa pensée, comme à chaque fois, et que ça leur plaise ou non, elle le ferait parce qu'elle s'en fichait :

- Ouais, enfin, quoiqu'on fasse, on avance pas de toute façon. Sherlock sert à rien là. Y'a plus rien qui se passe, grogna la jeune fille.

Là, Mycroft tiqua. Elle se retourna et le défia du regard. O-oups. Touché.

- Il établi notre prochaine stratégie ! répliqua Mycroft, dont le visage virait au rouge.

Il détestait paraître trop obéissant à son frère qui s'imaginerait alors avoir tout pouvoir sur lui, comme il le fait d'ailleurs lui-même, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect : c'était son petit frère tout de même, et si on critique son frère, on le critique aussi.

- Notre prochaine stratégie ! Quelle stratégie ?! Il a bon dos, le « chef » ! Il plane depuis des semaines, Sherlock ! On agit de nous-même ses derniers temps, il n'est même plus là aux réunions ! Rien ne se passe ! Il est censé nous guider ! Mais non, cracha-t-elle pleine de dédain, il préfère s'enfermer dans sa base avec « son petit ami John » pour faire des dessins sur des papiers !

- Ces dessins s'appellent des plans Sally ! rétorqua Mycroft sans relever le « petit ami John ». Je sais ce qui se passe dans le cerveau de Sherlock, et il prépare notre prochain coup. Et je peux te jurer que venant de lui ça va être grandiose ! Nous aurons au moins plus d'un coup d'avance sur Dean ! Et puis cet « abandon » comme tu le sous-entends fortement, reprit-il, cynique, ça a aussi un avantage : nous apprenons l'autonomie !

- Un coup d'avance ! Pour en rattraper cinq de retard, oui ! Et l'autonomie, elle peut bien aller là où je pense, fulmina la soldate avant de tourner les talons, rageuse.

Mycroft fit mine de la suivre quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune messager :

- Ah, et Greg ?

Comme sorti de sa rêverie et n'ayant visiblement pas du tout suivit la conversation, l'interpellé releva soudainement la tête :

- Oui ?

- Je vais voir Sherlock, en attendant j'veux que tu dises à tout le monde de se préparer, et vite hein. Dès que c'est fait, tu te mets à ton poste, et tu nous préviens quand que tu aperçois quelque chose de bizarre. D'accord ?

- Okay.

Le jeune homme parti à la suite de Molly vers les sentiers menant dans les bois.

Cette zone-ci, pourtant proche des bois, était particulièrement desséchée, partout régnait la poussière ; le sol était craquelé , quelques trous s'étaient creusé et le champs de blé ferait office d'une bien faible muraille ; mais ce n'était pas la base du clan des Sherlockians – fort heureusement. En fait, ça serait plutôt _les _bases du clan. La stratégie du meneur, Sherlock, était sans failles : en nomades, ils se déplaçaient sans cesse, cependant en faisant bien attention de ne pas s'installer par hasard à côté des Supernaturalists.

Quant à ceux-ci, le plan était très simple : Dean n'était pas naïf et avait cerné Sherlock. Il faisait surveiller le plus souvent possible les subalternes de Sherlock afin de pouvoir anticiper sur les prochaines batailles et embuscades.

Mais encore aucun des deux clans n'avait réussit à trouver la réelle position géographique de l'autre : même si les Sherlockians se comportaient en nomades, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de transporter leur trésor et armes à chaque déplacement : les bases étaient nombreuses, mais les positions offensives de Dean étaient encore dans avantagées.

Cependant les soldats de Sherlock, eux, pouvaient se ressourcer plus rapidement, même si leur situation étaient toujours risquée.

Mycroft coupa à travers champs et se retrouva au pied d'une colline encombrée de déchets divers et variés ; beaucoup passeraient à côté sans les voir ou n'y prêteraient aucune attention mais c'est ici que la plupart des bricolages avaient été réalisés, juste à partir de ces matériaux.

Entre deux énormes tuyaux, le jeune commandant dégagea une petite mallette, la cacha du mieux qu'il pu en travers de son gilet sans que cela ne puisse le gêner pour courir, puis il reparti en direction de la forêt.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Face à eux, Dean attendait, debout, à ses côtés Castiel et Garth. Le chef du clan portait un gros gilet en cuir, qu'il tenait de son père, un jean s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, de longues chaussettes remontant et de grosses pompes noires. Castiel, quant à lui, portait son imperméable trenchcoat, vêtu d'un short blanc et de petites chaussures noires. Enfin, Garth, l'air réjouit, souriait sous sa casquette verte, son gilet trop grand tombant sur ses hanches, short jusqu'aux chevilles, chaussettes moulantes et chaussures noires.

- Ils nous sont tombés dessus, lâcha Charlie en se pliant en deux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Et même qu'ils nous ont lancé des cailloux et poussé Charlie à l'eau ! rouspéta Sammy en se laissant tomber à terre et tenter de défaire sa chaussure.

- Vous êtes allés sur leur territoire ? demanda Dean.

- Non ! Enfin, à la limite ! On courait après l'facteur pour qu'il nous prenne les tickets de l'école qu'on devait vendre, mais il s'est fait embusqué par les Lockians qui voulaient la même chose !

Garth s'avança d'un pas, comprenant enfin ce qui l'avait dérangé depuis le début :

- C'est pour ça qu'on a pas réussi à en prendre un seul alors ! Ils nous les volaient !

- Il faudrait peut-être leur faire comprendre qu'on ne désire _pas_ se battre, commença Castiel d'un air très sérieux. Pour le loto, je veux dire, juste laisser de côté nos études sco...

- Non. La guerre, c'est la guerre, Cas', le coupa Charlie d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle. Tous les moyens sont bons, et celui-là, ils l'ont remporté, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

- Ils nous ont traité de tous les mots ! Comme quoi on était des mauviettes !

-Ils vont voir qui c'est qui sont les mauviettes ! hurla Dean. On va pas se laisser faire les gars, assura le beau jeune homme d'un ton conspirateur. Gabriel ! Fais leur passer un message, qu'ils viennent ce soir clairière de l'aube s'ils n'ont pas peur des « mauviettes », ces lâches !

Et ils illustrèrent leurs propos en hurlant un cri de guerre tandis que Gabriel s'en allait vers le territoire des Sherlockians.

Le messager revint quelques secondes après comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important, les stoppant net, inquiets d'apprendre une nouvelle décisive qu'il aurait ommit.

- Et lâches, c'est compris dans le message ? demanda innocemment Gabriel avec une tête d'ange.

- Bien sûr que c'est compris, crétin ! scanda Dean en lui lançant une botte qui se trouvait à côté dessus tandis qu'il repartait en courant sans attendre en riant sous sa cape.

Soudain, les cloches du village sonnèrent, et même d'ici les enfants pouvaient les entendre. Ce fût alors la panique totale, la débandade complète.

- Dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous bon sang !

Dean courut jusqu'à un buisson, dégagea une trappe et en sorti un magnifique vélo noir doté de deux roues parfaitement entretenues. Tandis que Charlie, Sam, Garth, Kevin, Gordon et le reste de la troupe avaient déjà commencé à courir, Dean se mit en scelle, Castiel à l'arrière. Il pédala quelques mètres avant que Castiel n'empoigne Sam et le fasse passer entre Dean et lui, se retrouvant à moitié debout sur le vélo de Dean.

- Vous avez tous vos sacs ? cria Dean.

Les Supernaturalists hochèrent de la tête sans s'arrêter.

Sam mit ses mains en forme de haut-parleur et hurla :

- Ils sont derrière les toilettes de la cours !

Les enfants coururent dans l'après-midi sous les rayons de soleil brûlant, chantant fièrement leur hymne favoris :

_Les épées sont en bois, la mitraille  
Un tas de cailloux et c'est tout  
Les archers trois par trois en bataille  
Ont des arbalètes en bambou  
_

_Tous les derrières  
qui mordrons la poussière  
Ah oui !  
_

_Les épées sont en bois, la mitraille  
Un tas de cailloux et c'est tout..._

* * *

- Quatre pages. Quatre pages chacun. Recto-verso bien sûr. Oui, vous tous, _même toi_ Sammy, gronda Mr. Crowley d'un air sévère.

- Mais M'sieur, chuina l'enfant, j'savais pas moi j'vous jure ! J'pensais pas qu'il fallait le faire ce devoir j'l'aurai fait sinon !

- A d'autres, marmonna l'homme. Ton frère le savait bien, dit-il en désignant Dean du menton qui s'appliquait sur sa feuille à écrire son nom depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes pour faire passer le temps. Trouve une meilleure excuse la prochaine fois, Sammy, reprit-il.

L'enfant se renfrogna en bougonnant qu'il savait vraiment pas et qu'il avait été trahi par son frangin qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami et qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Charlie donna un coup de pied dans le siège de Dean. Celui-ci ne réagit pas.

Oui il avait foiré : oui il avait oublié que Sam était très a cheval sur les devoirs et que rien que l'idée de rater un examen ou d'être collé le faisait pleurer. Et maintenant, il allait le payer en devant supporter pendant une semaine ses jérémiades, et qu'en plus il devra les accepter car c'était _sa_ faute. Pour l'instant, Sam gardait sa fierté et se contentait de bouder. Mais il n'avait pas hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il savait bien que son frère lui tiendrait rancune pour ce devoir qu'il allait rater. Et évidemment leur père lui donnera raison.

La semaine dernière, le prof avait bien calculé son plan. Enfin, il avait dû le prévoir.

Il savait très bien que Dean ne faisait jamais ses devoirs, contrairement à son frangin. Mais Mr. Crowley n'était pas vraiment homme à chouchouter les gamins comme Sam. Au contraire, il aimait bien les mettre au défi, les tester dès que possible. Il était comme ça avec tout le monde. Il testait, voyait ce que ça donnait, continuait si ça l'amusait ou se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre s'il se lassait.

Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il n'avait pas cessé de mettre Dean à l'épreuve, en passant par son frère Sam. Ils l'amusaient bien, tous les deux. C'était des gars bien, des p'tits durs.

Mais des novices. Et il n'avait rien de plus amusant que de voir ce que les novices ont dans le ventre. Pour le moment, on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas encore été déçu. Si l'un des deux fonçait sur le drap rouge qu'il leur tendait, cela l'intéressait tout autant que s'ils baissaient la tête et repartaient dans le sens inverse. Même si la première réaction était la plus distrayante.

Il faisait cependant bien attention à ses expériences ; la présence de Mr. Singer, le responsable légal des deux garçons, le limitait tout de même. Ça se voyait tout de suite dans son regard : cet homme pouvait être très sévère mais il savait garder ses biens, et ici, ses biens, c'est eux. Pas touche.

Mais de toute façon, il ne voulait pas réellement leur faire de mal.

Non ?

Ses expériences s'arrêtaient donc à des petites malices ou des petits coups dans le dos qui ne font jamais réellement de mal à personne. Mais qui sont suffisantes pour laisser une trace de rancœur en eux.

Et c'était follement amusant.

Il ne s'en lassait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'ennuyer lorsqu'ils partiront avec les autres années ! Il connaissait déjà la plupart de ses prochains élèves et s'en lassait d'avance. Rien que des poules mouillées craintives.

- Mais M'sieur, lança timidement Jo à l'autre bout de la classe, on a pas encore étudié l'algorithme de...

- Bien sûr que si, coupa Mr. Crowley. Il y a exactement une semaine et deux jours, lors de votre pause, quand je vous avez _fortement déconseillé_ de prendre votre pause à cause de _votre_ retard de vingt minutes, vous vous souvenez ? demanda-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe qui le regardait, hébétée.

Une autre des tactiques de Mr. Crowley : ne jamais punir directement. Prévenir, déconseiller, sous-entendre, mais jamais directement.

- Eh bien, continua-t-il, sur vingt élèves ne sont restés que très peu... par exemple Tommy, Kevin, Michael, Gwen... On voit les bons élèves, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez décidé de sortir prendre votre récréation alors que vous étiez en retard de ces vingt minutes, je conclus donc que vous avez pris une pause avant de venir. Vous n'aviez donc pas besoin de celle que vous aviez habituellement à cette heure. Mais vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête, souligna-t-il en portant un regard très insistant sur Sam qui avait les larmes aux yeux, son courage n'ayant finalement pas tenu si longtemps que ça. Vous récoltez donc ce que vous semez : vous avez raté la leçon que j'ai faite à ce moment là, à vous de la rattraper. Vous êtes responsables de _vos_ prises de notes et de _votre_ cours.

- Vous le saviez, qu'on l'aurait pas rattrapé, reprocha Rufus. On savait même pas que vous aviez fait un cours entre-temps !

Le professeur se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air profondément ennuyé par cette perte de temps.

- Ça c'est votre problème. Moi, je donne le cours, vous, vous vous débrouillez entre vous.

Dean se prit le front entre les mains d'un air résigné.

Et alleeeer. Ça y est, il l'avait déclenchée, sa bombe à retardement.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que la totalité des élèves ne commence à reporter la faute sur Kevin, Tommy, Gwen et tous les autres. Bien qu'ils n'y soient pour rien.

Encore une fois, il devra intervenir à la fin de l'heure lorsque les hostilités débuteront.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser les embrouilles commencer, et surtout pas par des broutilles qui risquaient de diviser le groupe.

De plus, il se souvenait qu'ils avaient même tentés de leur dire, qu'il y avait eut un cours vite fait. Mais les vingt minutes de retard étaient dû à la victoire des Supernanuralists sur les Sherlockians malgré quelques pertes matérielles ; et la question qui se posait à ce moment là n'était non pas « Qu'est ce que le prof – ce tordu – a fait pendant la pause ? » (pause qu'ils avaient prise pour tous se débarbouiller et aller aux toilettes) mais plutôt « Comment va-t-on trouver le moyen de retrouver nos pertes et de quoi a-t-on besoin exactement ? »

* * *

_- _Comme le dit si bien Sun Tzu, dit Mycroft, « Quand nous sommes capables, feignons l'incapacité, quand nous agissons, feignons l'inactivité, quand nous sommes proches, feignons l'éloignement, quand nous sommes loin, feignons la proximité ».

Rassemblés autour du frère de Sherlock, les Lockians s'étaient assis à même le sol en l'écoutant sagement expliquer les prochains plans de bataille en attendant Sherlock, John et Greg qui manquaient encore a l'appel.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire en clair ? demanda Philip.

- Qu'envers un ennemi, – ici les Supernanuralists – nous devons nous rendre indiscernables dans nos projets, invisibles dans nos actions pour pouvoir endormir leur degré d'attention et les leurrer sans aucun problèmes.

- En bref tu demandes à ce qu'on penche sur l'effet de surprise, releva Anthéa.

- C'est ça.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Sally. On a gagné les dernières batailles, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se replier.

- Ça, Sally, c'est parce qu'ils sont restés passifs bien trop longtemps, répondit Sherlock en sortant de la cabane suivit de John et Greg.

- Et ? Ça veut rien dire, contrattaqua la jeune fille.

- Je connais suffisamment Dean pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, rétorqua le chef du clan. Et, d'après ce que j'ai appris, vu que vous avez attaqué Charlie et son petit-frère, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il ne va pas réagir dans les prochains jours. Une humiliation, ça fait toujours un peu mal.

- Donc ?

- Donc il nous faut un plan d'action.

- A l'offensive ?

- Et à la défensive.

John releva l'annonce en haussant un sourcil, étonné :

- A la défensive ?

- Il faut que certains d'entre nous restent dans une position d'attaque afin que nous les prenions par surprise alors qu'ils seront en chemin pour nous déclarer la guerre. Ceux qui resteront à l'arrière devront aussi bien se préparer pour sauvegarder notre matériel et le campement. Il serait logique que dans leur attaque ils se divisent en deux voire trois pour mieux nous atteindre tout en restant autonome. A moins que vous n'ayez envie de vous faire écrasez comme de vulgaires larves, je pense que ce plan d'action serait le plus approprié.

Chuchotements dans l'assemblée. Finalement, James Sholto prit la parole :

- Je suis d'accord, mais il y a un hic : on ne peut pas savoir quand ils nous attaqueront.

- Généralement ils le font en fin d'après-midi, renchérit Derren, mais on ne peut pas s'appuyer sur cette habitude...

- Il y aura une relève de deux sentinelles autour du campement et de deux autres plus aux alentours. Et, si tu es d'accord Greg, c'est toi qui sera chargé de les observer et de nous avertir au moindre mouvement.

- Pas de soucis, obtempéra le messager.

- Bien. Nous allons procéder à la répartition des rôles. Donc Greg sera notre première sentinelle. Viennent ensuite...

- Moi je veux bien, lança Sarah.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Tessa.

- Okay. Donc ça c'est fait. Préparez-vous à toute éventualité et restez bien concentrées, les filles, leur conseilla John.

- En ce qui concerne les deux dernières sentinelles, Henry et moi sommes volontaires, déclara Molly.

-Bien, nota Mycroft mentalement.

Alors que Sherlock était entrain de s'éclipser – à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu de qui faisait quoi, il avait donné le plan et la manière dont il fallait agir, maintenant à eux de se débrouiller – que son frère le retint.

-Attend, on a besoin de ton avis pour ceux qui seront au front ou a l'arrière.

Il soupira et se tourna rapidement vers ses compatriotes :

-John, Mycroft, Raz, James, Anthéa, Derren et moi à l'avant. Au minimum. Après vous voyez entre vous. Je dirai que Seb, Soo Lin Yao, Andy, Tom, Kitty et Mary devraient être à l'arrière, parce qu'ils font parti des plus vigilants – enfin pas tous mais bon je ne nommerai personne, dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Andy qui s'était endormi dans un fourré lors de la dernière invasion, et que je sais qu'on peut compter sur eux, finit-il enfin.


End file.
